


The Bet

by Penndragon27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Bets, Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Based on the episode of Brooklyn 99 "The Bet":Draco loses a bet with Harry and has to go on a date with him. Harry has promised it will be the worst date of his life.It isn't.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is totally based off Brooklyn 99 so I don't own anything. I'm leaving it as a one-shot but let me know if you want a second chapter or something.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my final arrest.”

Draco smiled as he entered the Auror office along with a rather grumpy cuffed wizard. The others looked over at him as he placed him in the holding cell and Potter leaned back in his chair, watching with interest.

 “Caught him trying to lend duplicated money, which puts me in the lead for our bet. Say goodbye to your precious Firebolt, Potter!”

Potter shook his head. “Oh, that’s just terrible,” he said with false sorrow. Draco immediately froze.

“Why do you say it like that? Why aren’t you devastated by your crushing defeat?” Draco felt panic swell in his chest at Potter’s smug look.

“Well, I didn’t want to leave anything to chance, so why don’t you take another look inside the holding cell.”

Draco spun around to see five other people in the cell who were not there before he left.

“What? But-how?”

Potter smiled and stood up, slowly walking over. Draco gulped.

“You’re so focused on the wizarding community, you forgot about all the witches and wizards who go undercover in Muggle neighbourhoods. Caught these guys selling cursed objects in my cousin’s town. That makes five arrests today, which puts me ahead of you, so unless you manage to catch four more criminals in the next, oh,” Potter glanced at his watch, “five seconds, I think this means that I won the bet!”

“No!” Draco cried, stamping his foot in frustration. Potter pointed to Weasley who pointed his wand to create sparks in the air. Music suddenly started playing and Potter knelt in front of him. As much as Draco might have dreamt about this back in school, at the moment all he felt was dread.

Potter pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a small candy ring.

“Draco Malfoy, you have made me the happiest wizard on Earth. Will you go on the worst date ever with me, keeping in mind you have to say yes?”

Draco looked down glumly. “Yes.”

“He said yes!” Potter cried. He stood up and whooped before tossing the ring box at Draco. As the rest of the office cheered, Draco sank into his chair in defeat. At least the ring tasted okay.

***

Draco was just trying to make his hair presentable when a loud honking came from outside his flat. Steeling himself, he made his way outside where Potter was, leaning against a blue Ford Anglia, wearing way too baggy jeans, a vaguely violent graphic t-shirt, and one of those Muggle caps worn backwards.

“Malfoy, come on! There’s so little time and so much torture to do.”

Draco stayed slightly hidden behind a bush.

“This outfit is ridiculous.”

Potter looked at him expectantly and, taking a deep breath, Draco stepped forward.

Forced into terrible muggle clothing, Draco was wearing bright jeans that were a few sizes too small for him, a short sleeved button down patterned with frogs, a brightly patterned bowtie, and, worst of all, his hair was free of gel and sticking out in multiple directions. Cautiously approaching the car, he crossed his arms angrily. Potter clutched a hand to his chest.

“You look like every faceless guy I danced with at gay clubs. I feel like you need a beanie. Should I get you one? Nah, it’ll hide your ridiculous hair.”

Draco glared as Potter came around to the passenger side of the car. “Do I have to wear this the whole night?”

“Of course! The date ends at midnight and I get to decide what you wear, what you eat, where we go. Oh, and one more rule.”

Draco raised an eyebrow as Potter leaned in a bit, smirking. “No matter what happens, you’re not allowed to fall in love with me.”

Draco snorted. “I will try to contain myself.”

Potter smiled. “Let’s go!”

***

The Leaky Cauldron was unfairly crowded with off-duty Aurors when the two of them entered and Draco tried to restrain himself from strangling Potter when he cast a Sonorus charm.

“Attention everyone,” he boomed. “Hot date coming through! Everyone stop to admire this train wreck in all its glory!”

Everyone cheered, having been following the bet for the past year. Draco stared at them all stonily, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt. Of course the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt was there. Why wouldn’t he be? Draco felt slightly betrayed when he clapped along with everyone else. Draco turned to his date for the evening.

“May I use the restroom?”

Potter grinned broadly. “Of course, but hurry back. And no climbing out the window, I had Hermione charm it.”

Draco frowned and left.

***

Harry watched Malfoy leave with pride. This was going to be brilliant. He went over to Ron and smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

“Sup, mate. I must say, Malfoy in m=Muggle clothing is a sight I’d never thought I’d see.”

Harry nodded excitedly. “I have the worst night planned. I’m taking him to an old photo booth where we can get our date portrait taken, with costumes. Then I’m taking him to a ridiculously cheap Chinese food place with multiple health code violations, and then I managed to charm a bunch of ferrets to serenade us, with Hermione’s help, of course. It’s going to be brilliant!”

Ron gave a low whistle. “Gosh, too bad he doesn’t have any pigtails for you to pull.”

Harry frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, usually when little boys are mean it’s to cover up that they like someone. Like, _like_ like someone.”

Harry scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I hate Malfoy. A lot.”

“How much effort did you put into this date,” Ron asked with a raised brow.

“Oh, you know, I planned it for the entire year in the knowledge that I would crush him.”

Ron gave him a look. “Mate, I spent years hassling Hermione. And now we’re married. All the teasing, this elaborate date. You like Malfoy, as strange as it seems to me. Just talk to him.”

Harry snorted defensively, standing up quickly. “I’m not taking advice from someone who was drugged with a love potion from Romilda Vane.”

Harry quickly left as Ron called after him “I’m ashamed of my past but that doesn’t make me wrong!”

Harry quickly found Malfoy and grabbed his hand.

“Potter! What are you doing?”

Harry smiled a cleared his throat.

“Attention, everyone! Malfoy and I will now be performing a dance to the Muggle classic, Gasolina, which we have in no way prepared for.”

Malfoy looked at him in horror as Harry nodded to the bartender and obnoxiously loud rap music began playing. Purposefully messing up, Harry spun Malfoy around, stumbling and tripping the whole time. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder.

“Potter, a moment,” Kingsley asked.

Sighing, Harry quickly looked around. “Finch-Fletchley, I’m tagging you in!”

Malfoy scrunched his nose in disgust as Harry followed the minister to the bar.

“An informant just called. We’ve been tracking some stolen cargo and I need you to stake out the drop site.”

Harry groaned in frustration. “Me? Really? I’m in the middle of an important date that cannot be rescheduled!”

Kingsley looked at him and Harry sighed. “Fine, but I’m taking Malfoy with me.”

The minister nodded and Harry turned to where Finch-Fletchley was trying to get Malfoy to run into a lift.

“Sweetums! Time to leave, duty calls.”

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Malfoy said, taking Harry’s outstretched hand. Harry tried to forget what Ron had said.

***

“Oh my goodness, I am so glad I am out of those jeans,” Draco said, sitting in the car as they watched the drop site.

“Oh, I’m sure. I borrowed them from my cousin’s thirteen year old son.” Draco shuddered.

“But don’t worry. We’ll take care of this and then back to the worst date of your life.”

Draco snorted. “Oh, please. Nothing will be worse than when my mum tried to set me up with a girl. She was awful, kept going on about how she could pass for a guy if it helped.”

Potter laughed and Draco gave a smile. “What about you? What was your worst date?”

“Hm, definitely this one witch who kept asking me about death and whether heaven was closer to Greek mythology or Dante’s Paradiso.”

Draco snorted, trying to imagine it, before pausing in thought. “What was it like?”

Potter frowned in thought before giving a small mile. “King’s Cross, but without the trains.”

“Huh?”

“I think we could see better from the roof.”

Accepting the subtle subject change, Draco nodded. “And it won’t be full of old candy wrappers.”

Potter rolled his eyes. “That’s hurtful.”

Draco smiled as they got out of the car.

***

Potter looked out over the edge of the building.

“Yikes. How does Batman do this?”

“Who?”

Potter laughed and Draco blushed. “Never mind. Just grab my stakeout bag.”

Sighing, Draco opened the bag before letting out a snort.

“Potter, this bag is mainly full of some Muggle snack.”

“Yes, well, it has chocolate and it’s delicious and stakeouts make me hungry.”

Rolling his eyes, Draco brought the bag over to where they could sit and get a clear view of the drop site.

“I’ve got to ask. You’re obviously not poor, and there have been multiple new models since the Firebolt. Why do you care so much about that old broomstick, anyway?”

Potter sighed, looking out. “Well, it was right after my Nimbus got smashed by the Whomping Willow back in third year. That Firebolt showed up in the mail, no letter or anything. Hermione thought Sirius Black had sent it and it was cursed. Turns out Sirius Black did send it to me, but as a birthday gift. He was my godfather, you know.”

“Oh,” Draco frowned. “Wasn’t he a criminal?”

“He was framed. Almost managed to clear his name, but Pettigrew escaped. I only knew him for a few years, but he was the closest I had to a father.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was war. We lost a lot of great people.”

Potter lifted some binoculars to look out and Draco searched for a way to lighten the mood.

“Um, do you want one of these… things?”

The corner of Potter’s mouth quirked up and he lowered the binoculars. “Only if you throw it.”

Draco rolled his eyes and opened the bag, grabbing a treat.

“Ready?”

Potter nodded and Draco threw and it landed right in his mouth. Potter cheered and Draco couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, Malfoy, your turn.”

Draco carefully watched as Potter threw a piece his way and it ended up hitting his cheek. Potter laughed as Draco furiously wiped his face.

“And that’s why I always beat you at Quidditch.”

Draco huffed. “I highly doubt Quidditch is in any way related to catching Muggle snacks in your mouth.”

Potter smiled at him and Draco felt his heart stutter traitorously. “It’s all about reflexes.”

“Or dumb luck,” Draco muttered.

Potter opened his mouth to respond when there was a loud beeping. He pulled out a metal cube and gave a guilty smile.

“I almost regret teaching Kingsley and the others about these.”

***

Harry gave Malfoy one last smile before getting up to answer his phone.

“Hello?”

“Potter? You can hear me?”

“Yes, minister, what’s up?”

“I found some Aurors who can relieve you. You don’t have to stay there all night.”

Harry paused. They could still make it to Big Ben for the ferret choir. Then he looked back at where Malfoy was still throwing food in the air to catch. Smiling slightly he responded.

“Uh, that’s okay. We’re already here and I’m kind of curious as to how this will end.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“All right, Mr. Potter,” Kingsley said in an annoyingly knowing tone. “Keep us updated.”

“Of course, see you.”

Harry hung up and went back to where Malfoy was sitting.

“Just checking in. Have you been practicing?”

Malfoy smiled before grabbing another handful.

“I got it. Watch.”

He threw the entire handful in the air, managing to catch two pieces.

“It’s all about increasing the odds.”

Harry laughed and reached into the bag.

“Well, I must try this new technique.”

***

“So what would you have done with my Firebolt? Build a bonfire?”

Draco laughed. “Nah. I would’ve flown it. See what all the fuss was about.”

Potter started to laugh before jumping to the ground, pulling Draco down next to him.

“There! There’s two of them, and I bet that trunk is enchanted to hold the cargo.”

“What’s our play?”

Potter smiled.

***

“I cannot believe you got us lost!”

Potter rolled his eyes as they approached the two wizards.

“Oh my gosh, of course this is all my fault. Excuse me; can you two give us some directions?”

The two wizards froze, slowly lowering the trunk before turning to them.

“Uhh, I don’t know.”

Draco stepped forward. “I mean seriously, why are we even out this late. I wanted to stay home, but you just had to take me for a walk in the middle of the night.”

“Well excuse me for wanting it to be romantic when I proposed! I wanted to take you to the London Eye, where we met.”

“We didn’t meet at the London Eye, you imbecile!”

“Um-” one of the wizards started. Before he could continue, Draco’s wand was to his throat and Potter held the other one.

“Freeze, we’re the wizard cops.”

“Oh my goodness, Potter. Aurors are not wizard cops!”

The two criminals looked between them and the one Potter had frowned. “I mean, I’m upset we’re caught, but I’m really happy you guys are still together.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

***

“Good job on the arrest yesterday, Malfoy”

Draco nodded as he passed Kingsley, stopping to respond.

“Yeah, of course. It’s what we do.”

“I’m glad that despite the ridiculous bet you two could still work well together.”

Draco scoffed. “Of course, we’re professionals.”

“And we appreciate you turning down the relief team. I doubt they could have done as well.”

Draco froze. “The relief team,” he said slowly. “Right.”

Draco nodded to Kingsley before slowly walking back to the office, where Potter was working diligently.

“Sorry all your plans were wasted. Guess you can add this to your list of bad dates.”

Potter gave him a small smile. “Nah, it was still good.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and he rushed to continue.

“You know, because we caught the bad guys.”

“Right.”

Suddenly a man came in carrying a large box.

“Um, package for Draco Malfoy?”

Draco raised a hand. “Over here.”

The man set the box on his desk as Potter muttered “Shit.”

“This is from Harry Potter,” the guy said, “to thank you for last night.”

Potter quickly stood up. “I forgot to cancel this!”

The guy began playing music before ripping his shirt off and dancing to the music. Draco leaned back in his chair trying to get as far from the situation as possible.

“Sorry, Malfoy,” Potter called out as the stripper tore off his pants, revealing a very sparkly speedo.

“Alright, I’m going in.”

Suddenly Potter was in front of him, trying to block the stripper.

“So sorry.”

At least the stripper was fit.


End file.
